mystery_warfare_scooby_doofandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Temple Of Doom
Secret Temple Of Doom is the eighth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare. Premise Fred and his gang discover something dangerous that Skeleton Freak and his minion's plans in South America Synopsis Fred and his gang have planned a trap for the freakiness monster, who is attacking the mail. They trapped him as it turned out to be a mugger, as Velma sees to ask him but he refused. Karl instead found one of Skeleton Freak's men which got Mystery Inc's attention. Shaggy doesn't like it at all, as he eats the rest of the sandwich. Karl interrogates one of Skeletons Freak's men, as he refuses to talk. Fred got his light, which can hurt him. Skeleton Freak finally answers that they are going to Puerto Rico, who he searching for something powerful and dangerous for his plan. Velma realizes something from Puerto Rico years ago, that it's an old temple with anyone tries to find the treasure, many of been trapped but one manages to get it and buried it. Karl research it, as Mystery Inc look at it too, as it turned out to be an energy source with power to generator other things. Fred and his team gear up for the mission, as Fred talks to Karl about Daphne. He wants Daphne back, as he will continue to find her, as Karl is focusing on the mission but it ended up in a bad situation, but stick together. Fred and his team go to Puerto Rico in the jungle, as Shaggy and Scooby have enough food, as they eat for hunting. Fred, Velma, and Karl have non-lethal weapons for traps and Skeleton Freaks, minions. Velma knows it's an energy source, to power up weapons or a device to make it powerful even military can't withstand. Karl is a horrible feeling about Skeleton Freak being there, as they are about to go inside Puerto Rico. Karl always talks about before they go inside, as they enter. Fred aware of traps, like faces, doom-like this in the past. Karl and Fred go slowly, as they have beaten the first trap of spikes. Fred tells the Mystery Inc to be aware of the roof, sides and down for traps, as they go past the darts and machetes. As they have beaten the traps, Fred talks about his early days of Mystery Inc, when they were young before teenagers, they solve mysteries without violence with traps and knowledge. Velma knows she does a lot of ideas, but Fred never credits her, leaving her unhappy. Shaggy and Scooby, eat, run, disguise and bait to capture the monsters. Fred travels around the world to solve it, as the form of friends with allies, too, as Karl is one of them. but it was tough for himself. Fred and his gang beat more traps, as they found the energy source which is powerful for items for stuff. Velma decodes it, as they got it but Skeleton Freak's minions arrive with Skeleton Freak, Alice May to introduce to Mystery Inc, once again. Skeleton Freak has Shaggy and Scooby as a hostage, as he threatens Mystery Inc to gave to an energy source. Fred refuses, Karl talks to him about his dangerous ways and his planning leads to chaos. Skeleton Freak wants it, so he can see that Mystery Inc is exposed to defeat. Fred traps him, as Shaggy and Scooby got off, as they trapped the others, including Alice May. Skeleton Freak laughs, as he broke out with his equipment, Fred is shocked that Skeleton Freak broke out of the trap. He knows, how Fred thinks before he planned it. Alice May and others escaped to battle in combat, as Fred and Scooby battling Alice May, as Skeleton Freak battles Karl, as Velma with Shaggy of their weapons, to hurt them. Fred lost the energy source after being defeated by Alice May, with Scooby being saved by Shaggy from falling. Skeleton Freak got what he wanted, as he defeated Karl, too. They chase him but escaped. Skeleton Freak got what he needs for his plan to for Mystery Inc, as he knows they are overrated. He got what he wanted, as he will use for the whole city, soon, when he retrieves more for his back-up plan if it goes wrong. Karl is not happy, as mad at Fred. It left argument but Velma tells them to snap out of it, he tells them to stop and knows that, Daphne would get involved and none of this wouldn't happen. Fred apologizes and backs with him to a friend, Daphne and stops Skeleton Freak, knowing he will try every trap to defeat him. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake (Mentioned) * Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Karl Devine * Karl's PA Villains: * Freakiness Monster (first appearance) * Skeleton Freak * Skeleton Freak's Minions * Alice May Other characters: * Treasure Hunter (First Appearance, Flashback) Locations * Puerto Rico ** Temple Objects * Sandwiches * Cage * Eletrico Weapon * Harpoon * Crossbows Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * Fred still thinking about Daphne, in every Mystery * Karl finally battles Skeleton Freak for the first time, in years * Karl and Fred got into argument, just like years ago * Alice May is now working with Skeleton Freak, as she not happy that Daphne is not there Miscellaneous * Disguises: * Traps: Water, Electric Goo, Harpoon, Crossbow, Cage * Clues: * "Zoinks" count: 2 * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * "Hold The Phone" count: 1 * Running Gag: Cultural references * Hot Buzz is a reference to Hot Fuzz In other languages Edit See Also Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Warfare Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Karl Devine Category:Episodes Featuring Skeleton Freak